bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 135
な |romaji= Iyana Hanashi |cover=Eijiro Kirishima |volume= 15 |pages= 19 |date= April 24, 2017 |issue= 21-22, 2017 |arc=Shie Hassaikai |new character= Centipeder |anime episode= Episode 69 |previous= Chapter 134 |next= Chapter 136 }} な |Iyana Hanashi}} is the one hundred and thirty fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary At Sir Nighteye's Office on the second floor in the large meeting room, Sir Nighteye decides to begin the meeting. As they go to sit down, Ochaco and Tsuyu ask why Shota is here, to which he explains that they asked him for his help. Eijiro wonders what is happening and Fat Gum tells him that everything will be explained. The meeting begins with Bubble Girl explaining that the Heroes at Nighteye Office had been investigating the villain organization called the Shie Hassaikai; this investigation was sparked after an incident involving the Shie Hassaikai's run in with Team Reservoir Dogs. However, the Police Force labeled it as an accident which the Nighteye Office found strange since it didn't make any sense and decided to investigate the Shie Hassaikai. Centipeder, a sidekick of the Nighteye Office, explains that he made follow up investigations regarding the Shie Hassaikai and found out that they have been contacting other villainous groups and involvement with black market groups all over Japan; their motive for doing so is to increase their organization and finance. Soon after the official investigation began, the Shie Hassaikai made contact with a member of the League of Villains called Twice and although they were not able to track them, the help of the Police Force allowed them to determine that a dispute between the two groups broke out. Gran Torino assumes that he and Naomasa Tsukauchi were called in because the League of Villains is involved; a Hero sitting next to him asks Naomasa's whereabouts, to which Gran Torino replies that he is out doing investigations. Gran Torino turns his attention to Izuku and tells him that they have become involved in something troublesome. Izuku replies that this is nothing troublesome; Mirio asks how Izuku knows of Gran Torino, to which Izuku states that Gran Torino was his mentor from Field Training. Eijiro recognizes Gran Torino from the Kamino Incident and is surprised that Izuku knows of Gran Torino. Centipeder and Bubble Girl continue with their explanation. Due to their investigation revealing these developments, Bubble Girl states that they requested their help through the HN. As Centipeder tells Bubble Girl to skip that part, Ochaco wonders what the HN is; Nejire explains that the HN called the Hero Network is an online service that only those with professional licenses can access; the Hero Network allows fellow Heroes to look up the activities of other Heroes across the country and can request the assistance of Heroes with specific Quirks that may be of use. One of the Heroes asks about the presence of the U.A students since they will hold back the discussion when things get dark. Fat Gum defends his interns, Eijiro and Tamaki since they are important. Sir Nighteye explains that the Shie Hassaikai were suspected of selling illegal drugs and requested the assistance of a Hero who is familiar with this topic, which is Fat Gum. Fat Gum explains that he, Eijiro and Tamaki were involved the other day in a battle against a thug in which Tamaki was shot with something that he had never seen before; a medicine that breaks Quirks. This catches the other Heroes attention; Mirio asks Tamaki if he is alright, to which Tamaki explains that he has recovered and can still use his Quirk, which he demonstrates by manifesting a cow hoof. Shota Aizawa explains that Tamaki's Quirk injury is different from his Erasure as he does not attack Quirks. Shota explains that a Quirk is born after a human body's structure is specially altered by plus alphaing it. The Plus Alpha in a Quirk is called the Quirk Factor. Shota explains that his Erasure momentarily halts the activation of the Quirk Factor which allows him to cancel other people's Quirks; his Erasure cannot damage the Quirk Factor. Fat Gum follows up by explaining that Tamaki has checked at the hospital after being shot and found out that Tamaki's Quirk Factor was damaged, but thankfully Tamaki has able to naturally recover. The object that was fired onto Tamaki had no abnormalities and only his Quirk was attacked; the thug that fired the gun refuses to speak and the gun itself is in pieces, meaning only a portion of the bullet was obtained. However, thanks to Eijiro's brave actions by protecting Tamaki, they were able to obtain a bullet with the contents still inside, which surprises Eijiro; Ochaco, Tsuyu and Nejire praise Eijiro. Fat Gum explains that after examining the contents of the bullet, they discovered that inside the bullet were human blood and cells, which disturbs the U.A students. Ryukyu surmises that the bullet contained the DNA of a Quirk that destroys other Quirks. However, one of the Heroes does not see the connection of the Quirk-destroying bullet to the Shie Hassaikai. Fat Gum states that the intermediary distributors did have exchanges with the Shie Hassaikai but there is no evidence of the villain group selling the bullets themselves. Sir Nighteye explains that Ryukyu and her interns, Ochaco, Tsuyu and Nejire ended a dispute between two villain groups; it was later found out that the boss of one of the groups had exchanges with the same distributor. One of the Heroes sees that Sir Nighteye is trying to implicate the Shie Hassaikai and asks for a more convincing connection. Sir Nighteye explains that Chisaki, the Leader of the Shie Hassaikai, has a Quirk called Overhaul. Chisaki's Overhaul Quirk gives him the ability to disassemble or restore objects, an ability that can break down something and then reassemble it. Sir Nighteye states that Chisaki's Quirk and the Quirk-destroying bullet are related. Suddenly, Izuku and Mirio break down into a sweat as they realize that Chisaki's daughter, Eri, is involved with this and they could have stopped Chisaki right then and there if they had taken Eri into custody. Sir Nighteye explains that Chisaki's daughter had no birth certificate and details about her are unknown; Izuku and Mirio encountered her on their patrol and she had a number of bandages on her. Gran Torino comments that since they live in a superhuman society, anyone can do anything if they put their mind to it. Eijiro asks what Gran Torino means. Sir Nighteye explains that Chisaki is probably using his daughter to make those Quirk destroying bullets, which disgusts Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu. However, Sir Nighteye deems the bullet used on Tamaki to be a prototype since it did not destroy Tamaki's Quirk and they don't have evidence that Chisaki is selling the bullets. Fat Gum is disgusted with Chisaki's crimes and demands that they hunt them down. One of the Heroes states that this problem would have been solved already if Izuku and Mirio took Chisaki's daughter into custody. Sir Nighteye states that he takes full responsibility for that and does not want him attacking them since it is his fault that he prevented them from rescuing the girl. A frustrated Izuku and Mirio lament their failure in attempting to rescue Eri and condemn themselves for thinking that they will be the best Heroes. Izuku and Mirio stand up and declare that this time they will definitely rescue Eri. Sir Nighteye states that their objective will be to save Chisaki's daughter. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 135 fr:Chapitre 135